


Who's Pietro?

by naasad



Series: Prompts [1]
Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-26
Updated: 2018-01-26
Packaged: 2019-03-09 14:43:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 340
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13483659
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/naasad/pseuds/naasad
Summary: Prompt: Little Nate Barton learns about his namesake.





	Who's Pietro?

Nate frowned thoughtfully as he looked through all his baby pictures. "Papa?"

"Yes?" Clint asked, putting his project down on the porch.

"I'm named after Auntie Tasha, right?"

"That's right."

"Who's Pietro?"

Clint turned slowly, somewhat caught off guard. "He – He was a great man. Have you heard about Ultron in school?"

Nate nodded.

"Well, Ultron was a really bad guy, right? And me and Auntie Tasha and Uncle Thor and Uncle Steve and Uncle Bruce and Mister Stark, we had to stop him. Well, Ultron had these two people helping him. They thought they were doing the right thing, and when they realized they weren't, they decided to help us. And their names were Wanda and Pietro."

"Like Auntie Wanda!"

"Exactly! Auntie Wanda and her brother Pietro!"

"Wouldn't that make him my uncle? If he's Auntie Wanda's brother, wouldn't he be my Uncle Pietro?"

"Well… yes." Clint lapsed into silence.

"What happened to him, Papa?" Nate urged.

Clint rubbed him chin nervously. "Well…, there was this little boy, and I had to get him back to his Mama, but Ultron was shooting at me. I couldn't get out of the way in time, but Uncle Pietro – He was really super fast and he pushed me out of the way."

"Did Ultron shoot him instead?" Nate asked.

Clint nodded. "He saved my life."

Nate was respectfully silent for a moment before he spoke up. "So he was really super fast?"

Clint chuckled. "He was so fast that when he moved, you didn't see it coming. All you could see – if you looked really super hard – was a blue blur."

"Like the blue blur that eats my leftovers every night?"

"What?"

"Every night, Mister Furry gets me a plate of leftovers to take up to my room," Nate explained slowly. "I put it on my windowsill like he says, then a blue blur comes and eats it all. Whatever I do, I'm not supposed to tell Auntie Wanda."

Clint muttered a curse under his breath and scrabbled for the door. "FURY!"


End file.
